


兴进短篇集

by lokywang



Category: The Island(2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang





	1. Chapter 1

我希望你是我的，只是我的。

小兴抬起眼睛，马进的手指擦过他的嘴唇。他哥帮他擦掉刚吃饭时候沾上的盐，这双手在深夜里也曾这样擦过他的耳垂，他的眼睑，他脆弱又长的睫毛。  
他哥不说话的时候，眼睛里也水汪汪。

马进总爱一头栽进大海中，小兴就抱着膝盖坐在礁石上等他回来，再一次上来的时候他哥总会带上一兜的海产。

马进天生属于海，他总说，水里会让他安静，因为小兴总会等他。抱着膝盖，在这无人的荒岛上，像一个忠诚永远不会变心的宠物。这个宠物半张着嘴唇，眼睛随着他的手指往上看。

哥。他乖巧又甜腻，他挨得马进这样的近，想从他的眼里获得所有的爱和占有。这里只有他们两个人，理所当然的，他就是马进的。  
小兴张开嘴唇，他在唇齿里吐露爱意，含含糊糊的哥，，他知道马进总能听懂的。  
马进的手指捏着他的舌头又滑落，他带着津液的指尖擦过小兴的下唇，压了压。

这让你感觉到有什么不同吗。  
你总是让我感到不同。

小兴和马进是来自两个世界的人，而从看到他的第一眼开始，小兴就已经下定决心，他要将这一切演练的驾轻就熟。

他只是眨了眨眼，肌理上有细小的纹。一只蝴蝶在他的睫毛上扇了扇翅膀。  
小兴露出自己的喉咙，他渴求地看着他哥，请求被占有。

或是反过来，他用纯然无害的脸请求一个亲吻，一个拥抱，一次性。小兴将自己蜷成一团，缩在马进的怀里，摘掉他头发上的盐。

哥，你不会抛下我吧。他怯弱又胆小，膝盖要挤在马进的双腿间，他请求了无数次想要插着哥哥过夜。马进一开始连拥抱都不同意。

然后他心软了，像被萌坏的大人，对着敞开肚皮的小猫小狗，永远说不了一个不字。小兴瞅准了时机，得寸进尺，从学游泳开始。

让马进的手搭在他的腰腹上，哥，你让我这样用力。  
哥，他的声音轻的像风，他起身将自己重新埋入马进的身体。拥抱马进能让他获取平静，小兴有时候甚至想将他哥锁起来。

怕他潜入大海一去不回。怕他用这样的眼神再去看别的人………太多的怕。小兴眯起眼睛，他的汗珠落在马进的嘴角边，那曾经给他做过深喉的哥哥的嘴唇，被他咬肿了。

马进说自己年纪大了，而小兴从来不听。他几乎将他哥翻折过来。他用牙齿留下痕迹，哥，哥，哥。

马进的手扯着他的头发，荒岛无处可剪，于是小兴的刘海成了他手边的头发，他让马进感到恐慌。

哥，你是我的。  
只能是我的。


	2. Chapter 2

马进对吃的没什么讲究，有什么吃什么，要是靠着海，他就会下去捕两条鱼。马进水性好，脱光了赤条条地跳入海水里，像回了家。他对小兴说，得了进棚子里去吧，别淋了雨。

这里总是下雨，无休止的，像是整个海洋都被倒灌进了天空，然后和海浪一起拍到在礁石上，小兴不听话，总爱坐在礁石上等他。

小兴有些坏脾气，独独对马进犯了点痴傻，马进让他躲雨进棚子里去，他就偏不。他抱着膝盖坐在礁石上，礁石偏硬，咯着他的屁股，马进的影子早就消失在了水里，小兴就捏着手掌开始倒数，让雨水顺着他的睫毛流淌到嘴唇上。

他知道自己生得好，还在城市里的时候。于是他老洋洋自得，全身心地投入在电脑和数据堆里，他被喜爱宠坏了，知道该怎么对那些似有若无的目光视而不见，也就理所当然的希望马进也可以像那些温柔言语一样对待自己。

小兴数到了97，他遥遥地看到马进从水里冒出了脑袋，手里的塑料袋里装了一些海产，有鱼有贝壳的，运气好的时候，马进还能捉到海胆。小兴从礁石上下来的时候崴了一下，他忍着疼凑到马进的边上，看着他哥捋了捋脑袋，挺高兴的对他说，“小兴你看，我还弄到了鲍鱼，晚上可以给珊珊吃。”

马进喜欢珊珊，这事儿在他们还没落到这破地方之前就有端倪。那会儿小兴还在几个姑娘之间翻来覆去的倒腾，没注意。现在他想起来只有满肚子的火，珊珊算什么啊，就一普通女的，平日里对马进哥那么凶，长得还不如一根柴火棒子。可是马进喜欢，他心心念念着珊珊爱漂亮，而这里没地方洗澡，用海水洗澡会导致身上挂盐，皮肤变粗，所以下雨的时候，他们都要躲开，让珊珊好好地洗个澡。小兴并不关心珊珊怎么洗澡，他漠然地听着马进在那絮絮叨叨，又突兀开口，“哥，我也想吃。”

马进有点儿为难，他摸了摸那个好不容易撬下来的鲍鱼，就一个，而珊珊已经很瘦了。可小兴也是个乖孩子，他总不常开口，老是沉默地跟在自己屁股后头，好像这辈子都要托付在马进的手上。小兴乱糟糟的，头发没修剪，衣服破破烂烂，脸上一层一层的灰，他眼睛亮晶晶的看着马进，让他有点不忍。也是，要不是跟着他，小兴现在在城里大约也是个招人注目的帅小伙，哪里会沦落到这个地步。

“珊珊是个女孩子。”马进犹豫了一下，他伸手像安抚小狗一样的去摸小兴的脑袋，小兴委屈巴巴的，他伸了伸腿，湿乎乎地和马进的大腿蹭了一下，“哥，我扭到脚了。”他这么说的时候就微微低着脑袋，马进看他，像看藏在青年身体里的小男孩，不由自主哄他。“扭到哪了？我看看。”马进让小兴提着塑料袋，自己蹲下来看小兴的脚腕。小兴长得白，流落到了岛上因为营养不良变的瘦弱，那个脚腕还不够他一手握的。马进没由来就有点心疼，他小心翼翼地挤干净了衣角的水，然后给他擦掉了脚腕上沾的泥巴。站起来的时候让小兴把胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，“你小心点走路，我扶你回去。”

他摆出这个姿态，小兴就又心软，满脑门的火气被马进一擦就擦掉了，乖乖地半靠在马进的身上，他哥变得很瘦，很瘦。他的胳膊蹭到了一把的骨头，他们骨头挨着骨头，像两具相依为命的骷髅。但小兴自觉很满意，心想要是没珊珊就好了。


	3. Chapter 3

太冷了，小兴缩在衣服里，他乱糟糟的头发顶在跟前，眼镜前一阵被踩了一脚，歪歪扭扭的用绳子捆好了，马进给他捆的。

他哥的手上全是捡贝壳搞出来的划伤，其他人唧唧歪歪，就等着马进给他们弄回来新一顿的口粮。

小兴觉得自己累了，他靠着礁石打盹，脑袋一扣一扣的，有时候让他想起自己还在网吧里熬夜打游戏的日子，那会儿泡面都只要3.5。

小兴愿意花几块钱来买马进哥哥休息一会，他在城里的时候就被喊着伺候这帮东西，他到了岛上还想着这些，小兴不满意。

他想霸占马进哥，搂着他睡一觉，像以前他两没进城的时候，躺在炕上打牌就能消耗一下午。马进哥哥尤其喜欢抽烟，进城后他说消费高想让小兴多吃点肉，戒了。

小兴尤其想念马进哥哥肉乎乎的肚子，他脾气好，软软的，让小兴睡觉的时候把脚搁在他肚皮上，可是现在那些肉都没了，马进变得很瘦很瘦，他还要省下口粮给姗姗做一顿好吃的。

小兴想杀了那帮城里人，就剩自己和马进哥。他想在下雨的时候和他躲在那个船里，听着海浪轻轻拍打着船舱，他们安全的像留在母亲的羊水中。

 

小兴呛了一下，他眨眨眼，从小说页面的小弹窗里学来的搞法，第一次他没搞好，用上了牙齿，马进倒吸了一口冷气，苦笑着让他别闹。

小兴摘了眼镜看什么都朦胧，眼睛水汪汪的，很无辜，小兴说，哥你硬了，自己打没意思，我帮你，我再试试。

他又乖又笨拙的把那根东西往嘴里含，马进说脏，又拗不过他，特地在海里冲了冲，他尝起来是咸的。小兴笨手笨脚，他说咋和片里头的不一样呢，马进哥你都不舒服吗。

马进谈不上舒服，怕小兴噎着又怕他咬着自己，战战兢兢地等着他吐出来，马上用手握住了，小心翼翼的说，我来吧。想了想看着小兴擦了擦嘴，又说，我们小兴呢，哥帮你也撸撸。

小兴撅着屁股磨磨蹭蹭的脱裤子，他的腿很白，没经过太阳。他也变得很瘦，两条小白腿颤微微分开了，里头的那玩意半死不活的挂着。小兴撇撇嘴，看着马进用手给他撸，好一阵子没硬起来。

他都急的带上了哭腔，他说哥，我是不是坏了。马进心里头觉得不对，他自己也冷静的半软了下来，他安慰小兴，不能呢，大概这几天没吃饱。不着急，他缓慢的往下低头，用舌头去舔小兴的阴茎，那玩意粉粉的，形状倒是不小，只是沉甸甸的压在他手上，像个没长大的肉虫。马进心一横就含了进去，他撅着唇往里头吸，手掌擦过小兴的囊袋，没反应。

小兴开始哭了起来，他抽抽噎噎的，喊他哥，哥我害怕。  
我是不是坏了。他的手搂着马进的脖子，他的头发乱糟糟的顶着，马进以前笑他，小兴还没长大，都不会长胡子的。现在他发现这就是症结所在，马进皱了皱眉，他让小兴的阴茎蹭着自己的，真的是好久没发泄了，只要是小兴的手握着他们两个，他就又很快硬了起来。

他说小兴你别怕啊，不要紧，我们慢慢来。他摁住了小兴的小白腿，在双腿间摩擦，蹭着小兴的阴茎，它颤颤巍巍的动了一下，又回复到原本的死样子。

可是马进要到了，小兴挂着满脸的泪痕，说哥让我含含你吧。他不大通人事，但对这倒是有天生的敏锐，他半蹲着在船舱里，用舌头卷过马进的顶端。没来及的含进去，马进就射了。

小兴的头发上和脸上都是精液，他用手指挂过落在酒窝里的液体，尝了尝。马进没缓过来高潮的空虚，他长吸了一口气，又愧疚又带点得意，那玩意不能吃。

可以吃啊，马进说什么小兴都信，唯独这个，他说哥尝起来是大海的味道，他想把哥都舔干净。


	4. Chapter 4

开始下雨了，他从窗台上跳下来，轻巧跃到床上。  
他哥总说他不穿鞋，小心冻脚。可这儿就他们两个人了，袜子穿破了，大拇指上破了一个洞，小兴撅着嘴说哥，我不想穿。

马进没办法，拉开自己的大衣，让小兴的脚丫子捂在自己的肚子上。小兴不冷了，就眨着眼满脑袋的坏主意。起先他要马进带他走，后来后悔了，比计算二进制还快，他要马进爱上他。

爱上他，就可以为所欲为，勾勾手指获得自己想要的，一笔钱，一点温暖，一些关心，还有很多的爱。而现在这里只剩下他和马进了，他的脚丫子往下滑，踩在马进的胯上。

小兴舔了舔嘴唇，他说哥。  
一个理科男，最擅长的是磁力链接搜种子，制造个程序找心爱的女优。没见过猪也吃过猪肉，可惜看的日本爱情居巨多，学的勾引手法都得先蹲下来，拉开拉链，或者摇起屁股。

小兴心里觉得自己有义务主动，不然马进这辈子都不会碰他。他的脚丫灵活，上下动弹，马进就松开了手。他哥往后退，也不是没经历过人事，大概是不想经历他心肝宝贝的人事。马进心里的那道坎，不让他继续。

小兴有出必行，他想要的就得到手。他歪了歪脑袋，拉长了声调“哥———”哥你不想要吗，这么久没碰到个别人，就我和你。

马进摆摆手，他硬了，裤裆上立起个帐篷，他打算跳下床先逃开这里。他无路可去，小兴在那儿等着呢，趴在床边露齿笑，“哥，我们可以试一试。”比如，他伸手拉住了马进，比如让他陪着玩，手指灵活地扯下了拉链，他把对方的阴茎掏出来的时候，还淘气的伸出舌头舔一舔。

“咸的，像海水。”小兴舔湿了自己的手指，他撅起屁股，自愿让他哥的分身操进喉咙里。小兴什么都不会，口活儿也一般，但马进还是觉到爽了，可能是那张小脸变得脏兮兮的，让他觉得有支配欲。

他总保护小兴，偶尔也想让他哭。再比如他捏着小兴的下巴，哄孩子一样让他，乖吐出来。然后抬抬手让小兴自己脱了裤子，撅着屁股转过来。小兴看上去迫不及待，他在海里游泳的时候，就总试图脱光了乱窜。

唯一一套衣服，弄脏了就没了，要好好放好了，然后，让他哥给他舔软了再进去。小兴撅着嘴说“哥，会不会疼。”  
“哥，你轻点。”  
“哥……哥………啊，那里那里，啊啊啊”小兴抬着腰，他咬着手指，视野四十五度的天花板上有一点污渍，像宇宙的一个奇点，在他哥操他的时候像爆炸一样突然变大。小兴要搂着他哥，这样痛苦会有传染性，他哥整天哭丧着脸，操他的时候倒是用力，膝盖夹在他的腰边，这点肌肤相接让他感觉舒服。

外面的雨声被混在海浪拍打着礁石的声音里，他们的床垫上还有盐的痕迹——现在被体液覆盖了，小兴的阴茎抵在他哥的肚子上，他们用余温彼此取暖。

“哥——”小兴感受到马进的小指轻轻蹭过他的耳朵，他柔软的哥，愚蠢的哥，轻信的哥，爱他的哥。小兴心满意足，他用小腿夹着马进的腰，他摇摇屁股，要马进更用力。他哥颤抖了一下，嘴唇摸索着碰到他的，他们在痛苦里接了一个吻，小兴要马进反复说，“我爱你。”


End file.
